evergracefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Redesign I'm thinking of this for a back BG : But I'm not sure if I have to resize this for Monaco.css. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 15:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Data from the game itself Guess what. I found wallpapers for Evergrace and Forever Kingdom! I also noticed it came with profiles with pictures! What to do with them, TNE? --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 05:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Also... Official artwork for characters without the IGN logo! --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 05:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Aw man. We could put them to good use here. ^_^ But how ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hm... I wonder. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 05:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :If it comes with profiles and stuff, we can definitely put the profiles into the wiki (as the profiles in-game are the same ; I think I've seen some of the images inside the game - notably the three protagonists, Solca, Darsul, Drumhort and Felkin). TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::So the profiles will do us good (so I'll have 'em translated) and the images; I should just bring them in or...?--[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 05:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Best option will be to have the character images in white BG, as we did for the three main protagonists. Use the English name scheme (see the section below). TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get right to it. ^^--[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 05:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'll take a look at Darius' speech in the beginning and I'll see if I can copy it down... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 06:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Characters Look how drastically they were renamed : *Yuterald = Darius *Ryana = Ruyan *Fillna = Faeana *Soca = Solca *Drumhort is unchanged *Brathard = Darsul *Felkin is unchanged (they always shorten his name to Felk) *Alftaein = Saris IRC X-X I am SO sorry for leaving like that! I fell asleep in like two seconds! フリーダム 06:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 06:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was just checking to make sure you weren't mad at me. —''フ''''リ''''ー''''ダ''''ム'' 06:26, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're still worried about that ? -_-" TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hai Troi Troi! Would you like me to put this Wiki on the front page of Slypedia? I'll gladly put you on there! —''フ''''リ''''ー''''ダ''''ム'' 02:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay! ^_^ —''フ''''リ''''ー''''ダ''''ム'' 02:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) You on yet Troi Troi? —''フ''''リ''''ー''''ダ''''ム'' 02:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi :D Hi! Thank you for the welcome. I'll do my best to help out. This is the first time I've ever edited wikia so bare with me cause I'm still learning the ropes lol. :No problem. If you need any wiki guidelines, I'll be there to help you out. Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Evergrace Pictures I uploaded some scans I took from the manual. As you can see my photoshop skills are 0, hence the crap pictures for the characters, hopefully better pictures come in time. :No problem ; whichever images need cleaning, I'll handle them. I don't have Photoshop, but I have GIMP - and I believe it's good enough. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 15:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry for being inactive the last couple of days I've been busy. I ordered the strategy guide for Evergrace last night for a surprisingly low price :o! The completion of the Evergrace wiki is 4 to 14 days away :P. Oh...should we make a section for reference sources since some people are sensitive about copyright infringement? :Yes, definitely. I'll show you how to handle the References section. Also, if you have a scanner, and if there are renders and/or artworks, please be sure to scan them ! I'll edit them accordingly. Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) The Artwork I have been looking for some artwork for Darsul, Drumhort, Solca, Karmyla, Felkin, and Saris. But I don't have any luck. I hope you can find some for me. DragonKingX Thank You =) The Art Work Found By a Stroke of luck, I have found some Forever Kingdom Artwork!!! I hope you can put them into their respective character profiles. DragonKingX I hope these will work! =D I already did! Go see for yourself. --DragonKingX By the way, I was wondering if you can make a character profile for the Shop Owner in the Evergrace games. DragonKingX Also, can you work on the Drawide database for me? DragonKingX Thank You =D Fae, Shadow Palace and spoilers Hmm... what are your thoughts on the Shadow Palace. I've never heard about this before. DragonKingX Well to be honest I don't own Forever Kingdom or Evergrace...yet. This is because I bought them on EBay and they won't be coming until saturday or next saturday. But when they come, I will tell you right away. DragonKingX Hmm... there is something about Faeana that troubles me. I find it strange that she was found by Darius and Ruyan right after the events in the Eve of Disaster. I think there is more to Faeana than meets the eye. Don't you think so too? DragonKingX I found most of this stuff from Gamefaqs. you can get all of that info there in the Evergrace, and in the Forever Kingdom walkthroughs that way. DragonKingX I made a database for the Moonlight Sword. However I know so little about it. I was wondering if you can put info to the Moonlight Sword for me? DragonKingX